


Szaleństwa Pana Burnsa

by Chunhyan



Category: The Simpsons
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Burnsmithers - Freeform, Dresses, Drunkenness, Feminization, High Heels, Jealous Monty, Jealousy, Lace, Lace Panties, M/M, Makeup, Skirts, Stockings, Trans Male Character, Trans Waylon Smithers
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-13 02:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19241962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chunhyan/pseuds/Chunhyan
Summary: Pan Burns od zawsze wiedział, że czegoś mu brakuje w życiu.  Każdy powiew wiatru łaskotał nieodgadnionymi pragnieniami za uchem łysiejącej już głowy. Pieniądze, status, nazwisko... To mu nie wystarczało. Charles Montgomery Burns oczekiwał więcej od całego świata. Z wiekiem przybyło mu doświadczenia, choć nie ubyło problemów, przez co zgorzkniał do szczętu. Na szczęście miał u boku swojego niezawodnego asystenta, który był gotowy służyć swojemu szefowi...





	Szaleństwa Pana Burnsa

Springfield. Rześki poranek ogarnął całe miasto, muskając delikatnym wietrzykiem ranne ptaszki, wychylające twarze z okien swoich sypialni. Pewna osoba, pochłonięta przez swoją absorbującą pracę, wydawała się nie sypiać wcale. Mimo to Waylon Smithers, zadowolony z nowo nadchodzącego dnia, otwierał właśnie drzwi obszernej rezydencji swojego szefa. Zamknął za sobą spokojnie i stukając cichutko obcasami butów po marmurowych schodach dotarł do tkwiącej w ciemności ogromnej sypialni pana Burnsa. Wkroczył do środka, chwilę później stanowczo rozsuwając wysokie, granatowe zasłony. Twarz staruszka zmieniła wyraz gdy dotarły do niej promienie słońca. Czas na pobudkę.

\- Panie Burns, proszę wstać. - wyszeptał subtelnie, wiedząc, że o tej godzinie sen był na tyle płytki by go usłyszał. - Pieniądz nie śpi.

\- Smithers... - uchylił powieki i w tym samym momencie wystękał "powitanie", sygnalizując potrzebę zwilżenia gardła, co ten w lot zrozumiał. Do uniesionej, drżącej delikatnie dłoni trafiła szklanka pełna zimnej wody z odrobiną soku z cytryny. Przytrzymał chude palce by szkło czasem z nich nie wypadło, jednak stanowczym ruchem Monty wyrwał się z uścisku by wylać wszystko na aksamitną piżamę. - Ruchy i pomóż mi. - wysyczał zza przednich zębów, niecierpliwie unosząc ciało do siadu. W tym samym momencie młodszy mężczyzna zaczął rozpinać guziki koszuli, bacznie obserwowany przez jasne, skupione oczy. - Mogę wiedzieć co masz na sobie? - głos miał tak zimny, że pomimo ciepła w pomieszczeniu poczuł gęsią skórkę na karku i zadrżał delikatnie. Jednak rozpinał materiał dalej, omijając stalowy wzrok.

\- Mój nowy uniform. Widzę, że nie przypadł panu do gustu. - uprzejmie zauważył, pomimo widocznego zniesmaczenia na ustach starca.

\- Otóż to, nie przypadł. - wystękał, wstając z drobną pomocą. Nadszedł czas zdjęcia spodni, które również były mokre od wody. - Skąd przyszedł Ci do głowy pomysł, że komukolwiek spodoba się Twój nowy... uniform? - mruknął zgryźliwie, cały czas wodząc za jego obliczem. Oczywiście, w kwestii niezadowolenia ze stroju, zostało użyte ogromne wyolbrzymienie. Monty był jedynie zaskoczony, choć nie potrafił przyznać sam przed sobą, że było to pozytywne odczucie. Waylon wyglądał ładnie. Nawet bardzo. Czarna, prosta spódnica przed kolano, z eleganckim, nie rzucającym w oczy rozcięciem. Co nie zmieniło faktu, że to na nim w pierwszej kolejności skupił wzrok kiedy klęknął i było je doskonale widać. Ubrał długie, cienkie pończochy z koronką na pasku, elegancko ale i staromodnie. Do tego biała koszula i czarna marynarka. Gdy wstał zobaczył, że ma ubrane czarne, dosyć wysokie buty. Wszystko do siebie pasowało i idealnie opinało tam, gdzie powinno. Dopiero teraz zauważył, że miał również inną fryzurę, kolczyki w uszach i delikatny makijaż. Cholera. Zbyt dobrze wyglądał. 

\- Ten urlop, który mi pan zlecił... otworzył mi oczy na pewne kwestie. - przyznał, choć była to dosyć wymijająca odpowiedź.

\- Zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że jako mój pracownik nie możesz tak wyglądać? - owszem, mógł i wystarczyło tylko jedno słowo miliardera by zostało ono zarządzeniem, obowiązkiem, który musiał spełniać. Jednak pan Burns nie mógł ulec pierwszemu wrażeniu, wywieranemu przez młodego mężczyznę. - Musisz zmienić strój, inaczej będę zmuszony Cię zwolnić. - na moment nastała między nimi niezręczna cisza. Mierzyli się spojrzeniami i choć starzec stał przed swoim asystentem praktycznie nago, tamten nijak na to nie zareagował. Zawiało powagą.

\- Rozumiem... - odpowiedział po bardzo długim namyśle. - Nalegam aby zwolnienie nastąpiło gdy dzień dobiegnie końca. - powstrzymał ruchem palca nadciągającą odmowę z ust drugiego i spojrzał na niego przepraszająco za ten czyn. - Dzisiaj jest ważne zebranie w elektrowni, wieczorem organizuje pan przyjęcie, na którym mają zjawić się inwestorzy. Wiem, że panu to nie odpowiada, ale...

\- Poradzę sobie bez Ciebie. - wyciągnął dumnie podbródek, sprawiając tym samym, że Smithers westchnął w duchu na ten widok.

\- Naprawdę? Umyje się pan i ubierze na czas? Sam dojedzie do elektrowni? Pamięta wszystkie nazwiska pracowników? Kto... - przerwano mu.

\- Już, już. - uniósł ręce zrezygnowany. - Dobrze. Do końca dnia, ale później nie chcę Cię widzieć. - oboje poczuli ból po tym zdaniu.

\- Czas na poranną toaletę, panie Burns. - uśmiech i ton, jakby przed chwilą nie zrujnowano mu życia. Chwycił za wiotką dłoń w ramach asekuracji i ruszył do bogatej łazienki, sadzając swego pracodawcę na miękkim, pozłacanym krześle by mógł czekać wygodnie na wszystkie zabiegi. Waylon odkręcił złote kurki w wannie, szykując odpowiednią mieszankę temperatur i olejków by w czasie mycia zębów zdołała wypełnić ją woda. Pomieszczenie ogarnął zapach cynamonu, lekkiej nuty sosny oraz kamfory. Cały proces Monty obserwował w ciszy. Patrzył jak zdejmuje z ramion marynarkę, podwija rękawy białej koszuli i sięga po szczoteczkę oraz pastę. Uprzednio zwilżył włosie wodą, po czym zabrał do mycia zębów starszego mężczyzny. Punktualnie skończył jedno a zaczął drugie. Zakręcił kurki, wypłukał szczoteczkę, pomógł wstać miliarderowi z siedzenia i rozebrał do naga, lokując go w przyjemnie letniej kąpieli. Milczeli, torturowani chęcią rozmowy... Choć nie mieli o czym...

* * *

Jednym, sprawnym ruchem otworzył szafę. Wszystko było poukładane kolorami, wykonane z najlepszych, najdroższych i najdelikatniejszych tkanin. Z dolnej szuflady wyciągnął bieliznę i podszedł do owiniętego w szlafrok bogacza. Założył ją powoli, uważając na wrażliwą skórę.

\- Skoro Ty zmieniłeś swój strój, może ja też powinienem ubrać coś innego... - przesunął opuszkami palców po ubraniach na wieszakach.

\- Czego tylko pan sobie zażyczy. - wpłynął mu na wargi delikatny uśmiech. Do nocy daleko, może jeszcze zmieni zdanie... - Biały?

\- Tak... Biały będzie dobry. - przytaknął, wyciągając kremową koszulę drżącą ręką, od razu podając ją asystentowi. - I biały krawat.

\- Oczywiście, sir. - zsunął ze szczupłych ramion miękki szlafrok. Ubierał go powoli, delikatnie, dokładnie, dbając o każdy szczegół. Kremowe skarpety, białe spodnie, skórzane, wpadające w krem buty, tego samego koloru co sam dół koszula, biała marynarka i biały krawat. Parę sprasowań dłonią na ramionach by materiał się nie zmarszczył. Spinki do mankietów i sygnet rodu Burnsów na małym palcu. - Wygląda pan...

\- Wspaniale. - z krzywym uśmiechem wyseplenił przez przednie zęby, co tylko dodało uroku całej jego osobie w oczach Waylona.

\- Zatem zapraszam na śniadanie, by wprost po nim zawieźć pana do pracy. - otworzył drzwi starcowi i przepuścił go przodem.

Ponownie zamknął drzwi, prowadząc miliardera pod rękę na parter rezydencji, by podać wyczekiwane przez obu śniadanie...

* * *

Drzwi luksusowego samochodu zamknęły się jak tylko Charles Montgomery Burns zasiadł wygodnie na tylnym fotelu. Jasna, skórzana tapicerka była przyjemna w dotyku gdy przesunąć po niej dłonią. To właśnie zrobił starzec by nie patrzeć na Waylona, w obawie przed nietaktem. Zupełnie nie wiedział co teraz robić. Obawy o zniknięcie młodszego przybierały na sile z każdą mijaną minutą. Nie chciał by odchodził.

\- Życzy pan sobie by w czasie jazdy grała muzyka? - poprawił dawno nie używane przednie lusterko i uśmiechnął się widząc w nim szefa.

\- Może być. - speszony tym drobnym gestem odwrócił wzrok i wyjrzał przez okno, odprowadzając nim swoją znikającą za bramą posiadłość.

\- Zmienić stację? - rozbawiony spytał od razu po rozpoznaniu w utworze " _Achy Breaky Heart_ ". Monty nie przepadał za country. - Poszukam...

\- Może być. - burknął cicho, sunąc palcami po ozdobnym obiciu pojazdu przy oparciu. - Niech zostanie. Nie zmieniaj.

\- Oczywiście, sir. - co jakiś czas spoglądał na szczupłą postać na tyłach wozu, ujęty zawstydzeniem, które tamten starał ukryć.

Nim piosenka zdążyła wydać ostatnie brzmienia gitary dojechali na parking elektrowni, zatrzymując samochód na miejscu Burnsa...

* * *

Gdy tylko zebranie w elektrowni dobiegło końca, a pracownicy wrócili do lenistwa, Monty i Waylon rozpoczęli naradę dotyczącą przyjęcia. Zasiedli w głównym gabinecie i zajęli dwa miękkie fotele w dobrze oświetlonym kącie pomieszczenia. Smithers zakładając nogę na nogę przygotował kartę z planem na dzisiejszy wieczór. Nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy jak bacznie obserwował ten ruch pan Burns.

\- Zaraz po przyjęciu wszystkich gości oddelegujemy ich do przeznaczonych im miejsc przy stole w jadalni. Przystawką będą tajskie lody o delikatnie miętowym smaku. Na kolację zostanie podany średnio wysmażony stek wołowy, pieczone talarki z ziemniaków i sałatka składająca się z letnich warzyw, odświeżając całokształt zawartością mięty. - poprawił okulary. - Czy życzy pan sobie by podać mu to samo? - położył delikatnie dłoń na ramieniu mężczyzny widząc, że przysnął odrobinę. Zazwyczaj "znikał", gdy coś bardzo go nudziło...

\- Co zaplanowałeś dla mnie? - zapytał nad wyraz zainteresowany, wcale przed chwilą nie śpiąc. Zdawałby się wiecznie czujny. Cały on... 

\- Filet z mintaja, pieczony. Nie chcemy, żeby panu podskoczył cholesterol. - odparł spokojnie, przyglądając uważnie Monty'emu.

\- Niech tak będzie. - westchnął. - Ale całą resztę będę mógł zjeść? - parsknął rozbawiony, łącząc palce by podkreślić wagę tego pytania.

\- Wręcz powinien, sir. - odłożył listę na stół, wstając z fotela. - Proszę odpocząć, będę w swoim gabinecie, gdybym był potrzebny.

\- To jasne. - nim zdołał mrugnąć Smithers zniknął z pola widzenia, pozostawiając starca z samym sobą. - Zawsze będziesz potrzebny...

* * *

Wszyscy goście pana Burnsa po przybyciu zostali zaproszeni do środka i zasiedli wspólnie w eleganckim salonie, przed kolacją racząc gardła kieliszkiem likieru. Towarzystwo było niewielkie, jednak tony jakich używali owi panowie mógł zastąpić przynajmniej bar u Moe w chwilach największych tłoków. Wyniośli, dumni lecz kulturalni, konwersowali między sobą o sprawach w większości nieważnych. Nie przyszli tutaj przecież rozmawiać o interesach, choć niektórzy mogliby tak zinterpretować przyjęcie dla inwestorów. Planowali dobrą zabawę, ot co.

\- Burnsie, widzę, że zacząłeś bardziej dbać o image swojej firmy. - koło rozmówców poruszył komentarz. Wszyscy spojrzeli na Smithersa.

\- Jest bardziej adekwatny do wieku, w który powoli wkracza postęp i rozwój. - reszta zaszemrała widząc zmarszczone wściekle brwi Monty'ego.

\- To nie potrwa długo, lubię gdy sprawy idą swoim tempem, bez przyspieszania. - wybrnął elokwentnie, choć nie wiedział, czy dobrze robi.

\- Nie bądź takim starociem, Monty. Wayly uznał, że warto odświeżyć garderobę i bezproblemowo sobie radzi. Ale... Skoro tak stawiasz sprawę... Może Waylon powinien poszukać innego miejsca pracy? U mnie, dla przykładu, jako mój sekretarz. Nadawałbyś się bez dwóch zdań. - odparł jeden z inwestorów bez krzty kpiny. Naprawdę chciał go zatrudnić? Naprawdę sądził, że Charles Montgomery Burns kiedykolwiek pozwoli, żeby JEGO asystent pracował gdziekolwiek indziej? Nie ma takiej opcji. Nie ma mowy! Zbyt mocno go potrzebował...

\- Chyba nie myślisz... - wysyczał cicho, tak, że nikt nawet nie zwrócił uwagi na strudzonego, wściekłego starca, któremu na dodatek przerwał dzwonek na kolację. Każdy powoli ruszył ku jadalni, mijając miliardera. O mało go nie przewrócili, ale z pomocą przyszedł Waylon, przytrzymując bok swojego pracodawcy. - Słyszałeś, Smithers? Myślał, że będziesz dla niego pracował! - prychnął poddenerwowany.

\- Słyszałem, słyszałem... Też nie mogę w to uwierzyć... - obaj mieli zupełnie różne odczucia w kwestii propozycji gościa. Mimo to wolał nie mówić głośno swojej opinii i zaprowadził go do towarzystwa, posadził na miejscu pana domu a sam zajął miejsce po jego prawej stronie.

Kolacja przebiegała spokojnie, choć w pomieszczeniu panował podobny hałas co w salonie przed parunastoma minutami. Burns nie mógł już znieść takiej dawki wysokich tonów. Przymykał oczy coraz bardziej, byleby uśmierzyć ból w skroniach. Właśnie dostał migreny przez bandę zadufanych w sobie gołowąsów. Wstał od stołu i nim asystent zdążył zareagować ten zatrzymał go machnięciem dłoni. Powoli opuścił gości...

* * *

" _Likier migdałowy_ ", tak było napisane na butelce pod zawiłą nazwą na wykwintnej etykiecie. Czy to dobrze, że wypił to sam? Połowa zawartości została po otworzeniu naczynia dla gości... To nie dobrze, że wypił sam. Szumiało mu w głowie, ucisk na skroniach nie zelżał. Po co to pił? No tak, żeby zapomnieć o kończącym się dniu. Pewnie Smithers już wyszedł z nowym pracodawcą, który będzie mu więcej płacił, lub co gorsza będzie go pieprzył, śmiejąc w głos ze świadomości o nieudolności Burnsa. Zupełnie nie rozumiał dlaczego powiedział mu o zwolnieniu. Chciał to odwołać, choć nie miał odwagi tego powiedzieć. Cały dzień pragnął powiedzieć jedno zdanie... Nie potrafiłby tego wykrztusić choćby w udawanym spazmie zawału! Zsunął łokieć z oparcia kanapy, leżąc na niej praktycznie na płasko. Poczuł chęć na wymioty ale powstrzymał to. Boże... Co z nim nie tak? Obraz przyjemnie falował, usypiając powoli, jednak z procesu przymykania powiek wytrącił go szczęk mosiężnej klamki. Ktoś wchodził do salonu. Zwrócił głowę w tamtą stronę. Waylon... Czy nie dość już upokorzeń jak na jeden dzień?

\- Co tu robisz? Nie zwolniłem Cię czasem? - oparł dłoń na skórzanym obiciu kanapy i uniósł wiotkie ciało do siadu. Zmrużył oczy groźnie.

\- Tak właśnie sobie myślałem, czy nie zmienił pan może zdania w tej kwestii. - przyznał, siadając obok miliardera. Na usta wstąpił niepewny uśmiech. - Proponowano mi inną posadę, ktoś nawet powiedziałby, że lepszą... - poprawił włosy, obserwując zamglony wzrok Monty'ego.

\- Przyjąłeś ją. - parsknął zirytowany, w tej sytuacji nie był w nastroju na zwodzenie półsłówkami ani przenośniami. Zbyt dużo alkoholu wypił. Nastała między nimi cisza. Wymieniali spojrzenia, miliarder coraz bardziej zacięcie spoglądał na byłego asystenta. Nawet odprowadził go bacznym spojrzeniem gdy ten wstał, kierując kroki ku gramofonowi. - Co robisz? - podejrzliwie śledził następne poczynania młodszego mężczyzny. Zamilkł widząc w ciemności jedynie zarys opakowania z płytą winylową. W paru prostych krokach zaaplikował ją do sprzętu a przy zetknięciu igły z czarnym tworzywem zaczęły lecieć pierwsze ciche szmery. Waylon przyciszył, by muzyka nie była drażniąca dla ucha...

-  _Easy lover..._ \- zaśpiewał pierwsze słowa piosenki, niepodobnie do wykonawcy jednak bardzo przyjemnie brzmiał jego głos. Zaczął delikatnie kołysać całym ciałem w rytm muzyki. Zamierzał... -  _She'll get a hold on you believe it._ \- delikatny obrót wokół własnej osi zafalował długim pasem czarnej sukni z rozcięciem, odsłaniając więcej niż powinien. -  _Like no other..._ \- powoli sunął dłońmi po swoim torsie, uginając kolana do następnej linijki. -  _Before you know it you'll be on your knees._ \- szeroki uśmiech zaczął ozdabiać wymalowane na czerwono usta. Każdy wers zbliżał go do Monty'ego... -  _She's an easy lover. She'll take your heart but you won't feel it._ \- naciągnął subtelnie oba ramiączka sukienki, sprawiając, że Burns nerwowo zacisnął przednie zęby na dolnej wardze. -  _She's like no other and I'm just trying to make you see..._

\- Przes... - uciszył go, przyciskając opuszek palca do zimnych warg miliardera. Pokiwał głową zalotnie by nic nie mówił i obserwował.

-  _She's the kind of girl you dream of. Dream of keeping hold of._ \- zaczepnie pociągnął za rozluźniony krawat Burnsa, dalej kołysząc biodrami w takt cichej melodii. -  _You'd better forget it. **You'll never get it!**_  - usiadł ostrożnie na kolanie starszego, przesuwając dłonią po rozgrzanym karku. -  _She will play around and leave you. Leave you and deceive you. Better forget it! **Oh, you'll regret it!**_ \- wyszeptał, unosząc przy każdym słowie pośladki by wrócić do tańca. -  _No you'll never change her, so leave it, leave it. Get out quick 'cause seeing is believing. It's the only way you'll ever know!_ \- ściągnął powoli białą marynarkę z chudych ramion, pomimo słabych protestów mężczyzny. - _She's an easy lover_ _... She'll get a hold on you believe it._  - powoli zsuwał suknię z ramion... -  _Like no other. Before you know it you'll be on your knees._ - osunął materiał z torsu. -  _She's an easy lover. She'll take your heart but you won't feel it. She's like no other and I'm just trying to make you see._ - ściągnął do końca, odkrywając czarny, koronkowy komplet. Gorset, figi brazylijskie w koronce i cienkie pończochy na pasku.

\- Waylon... - ponownie próbował przemówić do rozsądku młodszego, co nie dawało żadnego efektu dla adresata bełkotliwych protestów.

-  _You're the one that wants to hold her! Hold her and control her! You'd better forget it... **You'll never get it!**_ \- ignorując opór usiadł ponownie obok, wplatając między słowa kolejne kokieteryjne ruchy. -  _For she'll say there's no other 'till she finds another. Better forget it! **Oh, you'll regret it!**_ \- skracał coraz bardziej dzielące ich centymetry sofy, chwytając za drżącą dłoń pana Burnsa. Przestał śpiewać, nucąc jedynie, pozostawiając następne słowa artyście. Z uśmiechem przyłożył zimne palce do swojego rozgrzanego policzka. Wreszcie mógł zaznać tego uczucia... Chłonął zachłannie każdą sekundę, wtulając w nią uparcie. Jakby wszystko zaraz miało ustać, a on sam przestać istnieć. - _She's an easy lover. She'll get a hold on you believe it. She's like no other. Before you know it you'll be on your knees._ _ _She's an easy lover._ She'll take your heart but you won't feel it. She's like no other... And I'm just trying to make you see..._ \- wyszeptał, całując wewnętrzną jej część.

\- Po co to wszystko? - spuścił głowę zażenowany, starając usilnie zakryć rumieńce. Alkohol i rozbieranki. Niedobrze, bardzo... Biedne serce.

\- Nie rozumie pan... - opuścił rękę, zrywając kontakt z dłonią miliardera, która opadając trafiła na udo Smithersa. Miłe w dotyku...

\- Nie odchodź... - wyszeptał, muskając opuszkami palców materiał pończochy. - Nie zostawiaj mnie samego. Nie poradzę sobie...

\- Właśnie po to było to wszystko. Nie przyjąłem posady, którą mi zaproponowano. Przyszedłem, ponieważ chcę zostać z moim szefem...

\- Pomimo tego co było dziś rano? Z resztą... cały czas byłem... okrutny... chamski... wredny... zazdrosny... - coraz trudniej utrzymywał głowę w górze. - Nigdy więcej mnie nie opuszczaj, Waylon... Proszę... - wyszeptał chwilę przed zaśnięciem, opadając na kolana asystenta.

\- Oczywiście, Monty...


End file.
